With the Internet becoming pervasive in every field of society, there appear more and more intelligent devices capable of processing information. These devices, for example, include PCs, mobile phones, palmtop computers, etc., most of which can be connected with a network to process information. Such a network is often referred to as a pervasive network. When a user accesses an application service, he/she prefers using one of those devices in one specific environment, for example using a PC to access the application service in the office, while using another different device in another specific environment, for example using a mobile phone to continue executing the application service in the car. That is to say, “keeping persistency” is required for the same application service even after switching from one device to another different device. However, for the current technology in accessing the same application service via multiple devices, a user can only be allowed to use one device to access the same application service from the beginning to the end. And if the user switches to another device to access the application service, he has to access the application service from scratch. The current technology does not solve the problem on how to keep persistency in this situation.
Nowadays, applications tend to become more and more modularized, but not a big packed module any more. An application may consist of a plurality of highly modularized independent components (hereinafter named application logic components). So the whole procedure to execute an application becomes to execute all the independent application logic components one by one. The present invention makes use of this modularization to solve the “persistency maintenance” issue.